


Relief

by eclipsing_dreams



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsing_dreams/pseuds/eclipsing_dreams
Summary: Drakgo Prompt #10
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 12





	Relief

Shego rolled onto her back and stretched as best as her swollen body allowed. The cool silk sheets on her freshly shaved legs offered her little relief. Uncomfortable was just a normal side effect of being 38 weeks pregnant. She tried not to complain too much, being fortunate enough to have a partner willing to pamper her each and every whim, including but not limited to shaving her legs a few short hours ago. The knowledge she was scheduled for a C-section in the morning offered her little comfort as the weight of the twins pressed down constantly on her bladder.

She had already been up and had taken a shower to try to relax to no avail. This last month, her whole body was always too hot or too cold and every little thing had easily irritated her already short temper. Wearing nothing but a floral muumuu Mama Lipsky had gifted her, she glared at the ceiling feeling all the more like a beached seal. It had already been well over an hour since she had started to feel the cramps in her abdomen. Having gone through more than her fair share of Braxton Hicks contractions already, she had tried to tune out them out and sleep. Turning her gaze to her husband she smiled wistfully at his sleeping form. He had barely slept at all this last week in his attempts to get everything ready. It had all been done months ago, but that hadn't stopped him from trying to plan out every possible outcome. Deciding she should deal with the false labor pains herself, she finally gave up on trying to sleep and awkwardly removed herself from the bed.

Waddling her way down to the lab, she wondered if she had left her newest copy of Baby & Me magazine in there. Upon entering, her gaze was drawn to a patch of swaying vines. A fond smile drew its way onto her lips as she realized his vines were rocking N.O.R.B.E.R.T. to "sleep" wondering if he was dreaming of the twins.

Shortly after realizing she was pregnant, Drakken's joy had quickly turned to worry as he became a nervous wreck. Worried he would hurt the twins, not knowing how to hold them, or even going so far as to worry that if they came out as a mutant how would they handle things. He had disappeared for hours and she ended up finding him digging through the storage unit trying to find their first "baby" together. The failed babysitting scheme NonOrganic Robotic BioEnginereed Replicant Tot, or as they referred to it, Nobert, had been inactive for years. He had gloated in triumph as he completed reprogramming the doll to replicate her plasma blast and reworked the robotic legs to behave closer to the mannerisms of his vines.

She had to admit, it had been amusing seeing him try to placate the robot baby while both the blast and vines had come at him. Reluctantly she had agreed that it could very well be a possibility and they should have some practice just in case. A few fire drills and now expertly executed diaper changes later they had plenty of strange strategies in place to calm the doll.

She knew she had been caught in memory lane a little too long for her swollen ankles when she shifted her weight and winced at the pain. As if sensing her discomfort, a new set of vines drifted behind her to form a makeshift swing. Smiling gratefully, she accepted the seat presented to her. It began to sway softly in time with the seat rocking Norbert, and before she knew she started to peacefully drift off.

That was of course until she felt a strange burble and then a sudden pop as her water broke. All traces of sleep disappeared as she got off the swing as quickly as her pregnant body allowed and made her way back to their bedroom.

"Drakken wake up!"

The door had barely opened before she started shouting at him. Unfortunately for her, he had always slept like the dead so it was no surprise that didn't wake up instantly.

"Dr. D.!"

Sighing heavily as she leaned against the doorframe she leaned her head back in exasperation.

"Drew!"

He shot up and looked around trying to gather his bearings. Finally noticing Shego was standing in the door frame and not lying next to him he got out of bed and headed towards her.

"Shego, what's wrong? Are you hungry? Did Norbert wake up? Did Norbert set something on fire again? Is the lab on fire!"

She smiled fondly as his ramblings quickly started turning into incoherent jumbles. Calmly resting her hand on his shoulder to try to draw his attention, she told him the real reason she had woken him.

"My water just broke."

He paused mid-sentence and rested his hand over his heart, sighing in relief.

"Oh, is that all."

Shego smirked and started her internal count down. 3...2...1... And,

"Oh!"

He jumped with a start and began his prepared emergency plan. He ran to the closet to grab the overnight bag and a pair of shoes. Rushing back to her side he started to help guide her to the hovercar.

"How far apart are your contractions? How long have you had contractions? On a level of 1 to 10, what is your pain level?"

She stood still and unwavering, her amusement at watching him scamper around to get ready quickly fading.

"Drakken."

He huffed as she stubbornly held her ground in the doorway.

"Shego the overnight bag has everything you need. We should get going."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and tried again to coax her to start heading towards the hospital. His vines had moved to brightly line the hallway behind her in an emergency exit pattern leading to the hovercar.

"Dr. D..."

Between the ever-quickening contractions and increasing uncomfortable pressure bearing down on her, she was quickly losing her patience. Her glare, which would normally have done the job of convincing him to focus and listen, was currently outmatched by the panic-driven adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Shego, can you not move? Do I need to carry you? Are you injured! I knew we should have bought that wheelchair while we had the chance!"

In an attempt to calm her quickly growing irritation, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Drew!"

He paused in his current rambling and she could see the moment his mind was clear enough to get her point across as the flowers turned their focus in on her as well.

"Pants. Pants Drew. As much as I like your cute blue butt, you need to put on pants before we can go to the Hospital."

Even with the contractions and her pre-parental panic jumbling up her feelings, a sense of relief finally flowed into her as she felt her smirk return. Before her, Drakken stood in nothing but his tennis shoes giving her quite the show as his blush washed over him, painting him a lovely shade of purple.


End file.
